


Broken

by Miraculous_kid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child Abuse, Deaf! Marinette, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gosh darn this is painful, If abuse triggers you don't read, Mentions of Rape, Rape, The first two chapters are pretty shit, The first two chapters are reeeally shit, Why must I put my babies through this>, real life story, stay with me plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_kid/pseuds/Miraculous_kid
Summary: Adrien has been abused for so long.. And it was all her fault! If his mother hadn't left him he wouldn't feel fear! But the more Adrien swirls in a world of a mirror, the more it breaks...But can someone fix it in time?





	1. Prologue: Welcome to my world

**Author's Note:**

> A story of how Adrien came to find love, and a happy ending.

"Adrien! **"** Bellowed the voice of Gabriel Agreste. Adrien stood paralyzed in fear, he was hyperventilating and he needed to move fast. Briskly jogging to his fathers office, he prepared himself for whatever might come for him. Tears were welling, thoughts were piercing his heart. Finally... he made it to the door. Dusting himself down he slowly opened the door. 

"Adrien. It's about time! Well let's get to business. You have a photo shoot this afternoon and we have a special dinner to go to with one of the contest winners. You remember Marinette Dupain-Cheng correct?" Gabriel asked, his stone cold eyes never leaving Adrien's electric green. Sadly those sparks had gone, after..that...

Knowing better than to speak he nodded.

"What have I told you about answering me when I speak?" Gabriel scowled, closing in on Adrien. Flinching in fear Adrien spoke.

"Y-yes father." Adrien stuttered. Tears started forming in his eyes, much to his dismay. He pretended to have something in his eyes to cover the truth.

"Good" Gabriel turned around. "You are dismissed."

"Father...c-can.. I-" Adrien started, unsure of his words.

"Adrien speak up! You know how I hate the mumbling." Gabriel didn't bother to look back.

"May I go.. to school?"

"What did you say?" Gabriel sounded calm, but his voice was glazed with a venom only he could make.

Adrien gulped, "I-I want to go to school...An education is fundamental you know?" Adrien held his head down, shaking in fear.

There was a great silence.

"After all I've provided for you. This house, fine dining and a career, this is what I get? You have no right to ask for anything. Now. Get. Out." 

"Yes father. Sorry to have wasted your time." Adrien whispered head down, cheeks wet. Adrien ran out of the room and shut the door.

 When Adrien was mad he found pleasure in writing poetry of his pains in his journal. Tears running down his cheeks, he started to write.

" _Is it possible to write while crying,_

_for someone to break out the tears of a stone,_

_for one person to be able to break someone physically and emotionally in the blink of an eye,_

_Dad,_

_I just don't know,_

_on days like this._

**_I wish Mother had never died."_ **


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update.

I am really sorry I haven't been posting. I was meant to but, I have had a bit of writers block. From dealing with emotional issues, to christmas coming up. I will try and post another chapter. Thank you to those who waited. Sorry for the haitus.... sorry....


	3. Twists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been weeks, months- for that it seemed to Adrian- since he had seen his raven haired wonder. But what happens when wonder turns into curiosity? And what if curiosity never really killed the cat?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is turning slowly into A deaf! Marinette AU. So enjoy the twists!

I was really... a  _blur_ to Adrien. One minute he felt like a trapped zoo animal, the second he felt as though he finally understood why the caged bird finally sang. There, on his counter, were text books, a note and a phone. Adrien didn't know if this was some cruel joke, but some pains just did not exceed what he had been through. Cautiously, he crept towards what felt like a final solution. Picking up the note, his tired eyes took in the words, as if they were a sea, an obstacle. 

_Dear Adrien,_

_I will be out of the country for about 10 or 11 months. Until I come back, Nathalie will be taking care of you, and you will be allowed access to school._

_Gabriel Agreste_

Adrien's eyes had lit up, ever so slightly. Finally, freedom, peace, justice. He looked at the clock,  _7:29 am._ Running to his cabinets, he grabbed a black, long sleeved turtleneck top, a pair of jeans and his bag, packed. He ran out the door, well after saying goodbye to Nathalie. He didn't wait for Gorilla, nor did he wait for a shout to come back. All he wanted was the cement below his feet, the rush of the air and the noise of the city. He  **loved** it. But then, before him, stood a mysterious figure.

He quickly regained his senses before looking up, which to he then exhaled. There, stood before him, stood a spotted woman. She was wearing a latex suit with a mask to match. But what caused him to be winded was her  ** _eyes_** _._ Her blue, vast, shining eyes. Not to mention her blush puckered lips, her cute raven hair, and her wandering, emotional face. 

 _"Beautiful"_ Adrien said out loud, unaware of it.

"Oh! Um, t-thank You!" The girl replied. Adrien was soon aware that he had so carelessly spoken his mind.

"I-It's okay! I don't really think I am the only one! AnywayIgottagotoschoolbye!" Adrian had mumbled those last words before running off, his face as red as wine. He didn't know what had happened just then, but it felt... amazing. Unfortunately, that amazing feeling shook when he heard a rather familiar voice.

 

XX  
  
"Didn't know it was gay pride day Marinette! I'm so proud, when are you going to come out? It's not like any boy or girl other than Alya would come running anyway." came the voice of what sounded like... _ **Chloe?**_ It couldn't be. The vile voice speaking now was nothing to what he had grown up with. But, to his shock, there stood Chloe around the bend, speaking to a girl.

It didn't take long for him to identify her as the girl he had fallen in love with only a few moments ago. Sadly, as he looked closer, he saw that this was just another girl, who had a striking resemblance to the fair lady he had just bumped into. However, this girl wasn't just a girl. She was a crying girl. And there was nothing Adrien hated more than seeing girls cry.

"Chloe?" He finally spoke up.

"HUUUUH!? ADRI-KINS! MY LOVE! OH HOW I MISSED YOU!" Chloe left the sobbing girl to go to Adrien, whom she tackled into a hug. "Adrian the horror! This girl decided to tease me just because I was still single! She said that every boy I have met left at first glance! Can you believe it!? I'm so hurt... I tried to be nice to her!" 

(Author's butt in- Chloe should consider becoming an actor. How the hell can she still keep Adrien believing she is so called-nice- to Marinette. Damn!)

"Is this true!?" Adrien wasn't happy to hear that the girl who was crying was not a victim. But suddenly, something happened that Adrien did not expect. Instead of speaking, she started to gesture her hands. It was a good thing he had learned some sign language.

_"How can I even defend myself? No-one else can sign language my friend Alya. And if you are understanding this, you. Chloe has used this against me to bully me everyday, and hiding it as though it was me who was the bully! But, why would you listen? Why would you trust me? You guys are obviously friends, so why should I come between your faith in each other. It's a lie, but it's what you want to hear. Yes, I did say that to Chloe. I have bullied her ever since we came to school. But really, if you had any common sense. It would be a vice versa kind of thing. Good bye. I hope you guys enjoy each others loving arms, Chloe sure does."_

After her heartfelt confession, the girl, no, Marinette, walked away, having by then dried her continent of tears. Adrian's heart broke. This girl was deaf, lonely, and a targeted victim. He scrambled away from Chloe, disgusted that the girl he so held dear had turned into such a monster.

"Adri-Kins?"

"Get off me Chloe. I can't believe you're the girl I grew up with. I thought you were better than this..." Adrien turned away, his cold eyes melting when he saw Marinette. She looked so much like someone he knew. And that curiosity was what kindled the next chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apology for the fucking-school writers block. ENJOY!


	4. HAPPINESS CANON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shoots a happiness canon* ENOUGH SADNESS MOTHERFUCKERS! LET'S DO THIS!

Adrian was at the door of the classroom, wondering how he was going to introduce himself. Did he really have too? He was on every possible bulletin board in Paris. He sighed, and pushed open the door dramatically.  _ **Conversations**_. Everywhere. His breathing stiffened. He saw a few people look his way, to then continue speaking. He felt the people move farther away, as if the room was stretching from him. Bravely, he stepped in, to immediately get an arm around his neck.

"Hey guy! You must be Adrian Agreste, that famous model. I'm Nino Lahiffe! Nice to meet you!" A tan coloured boy with a red cap on chuckled next to Adrian, his smile mischievous. 

"H-Hi! I'm Adrien. Of course, you already know that..." Adrien notices Marinette from the corner of his eye. He looks at Nino. "Hey Nino. That girl over there. Who is she? (Got to act oblivious. Like the oblivious male protagonist in the anime.)" 

"OH! That's Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's sweet; literally, her parents own a bakery. HEY MARI!" Nino shouts over to Marinette, much to Adrien's despair. The minute the girl turned around, her eyes saddened. And as if being controlled by some mysterious force, she started to walk. What she left behind were black and white colours, the sun not shining, the earth not warm. She got sad glances, and concerned frowns. Adrien felt like shit.

"Hey Nino... H-Hi....  _Adrien.._ " Marinette said his name like it was a cell from the Bastille, which they were learning in History. ((Author's Butt in- LOVE HISTORY just sayin)) Adrien turned his eyes away in shame

"Woah, Mari, you okay? Another Bitch attack?" Nino knew only Chloe could do something like this. He knew that Marinette had put in her hearing aids, but only when Chloe was being a bitch did she take them off.

"Yeah. But this time a new bitch was added... Someone who I never expected." Marinette said with tears in her eyes. Suddenly a huge  **CRASH** came from the door, and in came a raging girl.

"WHO HURT THE CHILD?" Said the girl, her eyes raging. One of her thigh length socks was riding down her legs. She looked at Marinette, and saw her tears. She walked over to Nino, and picked him up by the shirt. "Who did it?" 

"Chloe." Nino said calmly. The girl's eyes twitched, and she slowly put Nino down.  
  
"Again? When will she learn? Hairspray." She puts out her hand, and a boy from behind her puts hairspray in her hand. "Bye Mari! Oh and see you around Adrien!" The girl picks up her sock, and runs out of the classroom, a shriek to be heard.

"Nikkia. One day" Nino laughs. "Don't worry Mari. She'll get Chloe good, and she'll find the other bitch too. Don't worry about it." He puts his arm around Mari's neck, like an older sibling would.

"Thanks Nino." Marinette smiles weakly, and something in her hand drops. "Oh." A ton of clothing designs fall out. Adrien gasps in surprise at it; he'd only seen his fathers designs as good as this. He bent down and picked up some of them. "Here." he signed.   
  
"Thank you... you don't have to sign to me when Chloe isn't around. But when both of you are together, don't talk to me at all. It'll make living easier." Marinette took the designs from him, and sat back in her seat. Adrien sighed, and flopped onto another seat.  
  
"Yikes, something happen?" Nino lifted his hat up a bit in confusion. Nikkia came back into the room, smiling proudly. "Got her Nikkia?"  
  
"Her hair looks extra spiky now."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"So, new kid. What made you get into Marinette's twisted panties?" Adrien blushed wildly at the statement, but saw the severity in Nikkia's eyes, and coughed.  
  
"We met... on bad terms."  
  
"Through the bad apple Chloe? You guys are childhood friends right?" Nikkia frowned. She wasn't fans of anyone who was friends with Chloe.

"Yes... I don't have any friends... not anymore.. Chloe's evil... And now... I've lost another chance. Again." Adrien started to cry a bit. The sun shone brightly. Both Nikkia and Nino covered their eyes, and stopped looking at Adrien.

"Oh snap he's innocent." Nikkia was squinting, a lot.

"How are we going to live with such an innocent child? Alya... we finally have children!" Nino shouted up to the girl consoling Marinette.

"ANOTHER INNOCENT CINNAMON ROLL?" Alya's eyes sparkled.

"YES!"  
  
"OH HELL YEAH! WE MUST PROTECT HIM!"  
  
"YES!" The three put their hands up in a fist. Adrien and Marinette sighed, and thought the same thought. 

" _This is going to be a_ **long** _few years."_


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you've met everyone now, right Adrien?" Said Nino
> 
> "Yeah." Adrien replied weakly.
> 
> "Good. Because now it's time you got their respect. Nikkia already isn't a fan of you, due to you having Chloe's attention each day, Marinette... Do I even? And Alya, because Marinette. Don't worry. It'll be easy!"
> 
> "That's what you say.."
> 
> **   
> Adrien has finally settled in, and its time to make friends. But how is that possible when the gang is: An anime loving freak, a silent ninja, a sassy news reporter, a fashion designer and a DJ?

"ADRI-KIN-" Chloe starts before getting pepper spray to the eyes. Nikkia laughed triumphantly, almost rolling out of her chair, as she watched Chloe shriek in pain.

_"Nikkia, the Chloe sadist. Loves Anime, Marinette and Cinnamon Rolls."_ That was Nino's description of Nikkia. A boy next to Nikkia grinned, and got high-fived by Nikkia.  _"Josef, a silent ninja, who helps Nikkia with her dirty work. Probably fancies Nikkia. Secretly a Vocaloid fan."_

"I-I can't!" Nino is suffocating in laughter, with Alya near to death next to him. 

" _Alya and Nino. Both love Marinette. Alya wants to be a journalist, while Nino is an aspiring DJ. Alya is Marinette's best friend. However, they both were just cookie thieves."_ Marinette is giggling next to them, trying to not seem to pleased with Chloe's pain.  _"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Cute, small and a fashion designer. Wants to work with my father, and is a baker. So this is the gang._ " Adrien looked at everyone, and wandered what the days would be like. He imagined discussing his obsession with Tokyo Ghoul's opening with Nikkia, modelling Marinette's clothes, crying over Rolling Girl with Josef, finding news and gossip with Alya and jamming to beats with Nino. He loved it. He loved that image. Nino came over to him, tears in his eyes.

"So, you've met everyone now, right Adrien?" Said Nino

"Yeah." Adrien replied weakly.

"Good. Because now it's time you got their respect. Nikkia already isn't a fan of you, due to you having Chloe's attention each day, Marinette... Do I even? And Alya, because Marinette. Don't worry. It'll be easy!"

"That's what you say.." Adrien knew it would be hard.

"Don't worry. Nikkia, Josef, Alya and I all know that you can untwist Marinette's panties, and slide right into them. Nikkia's words, not mine." Nino stepped away as Adrien buried his burning face into his hands. He had watched too much hentai... He could imagine it too well. "Sorry dude, that's Nikkia for you." Nino chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm going to enjoy this."

"Well duh. It's us." Adrien laughed as Nino presented his friends Will Smith style.


	6. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why aren't you doing anything to Chloe? You've been acting strange..." Said Adrien to Nino. He was confused on why the gang was being different.
> 
> "Well of course. This is a filler. We won't do anything relevant to the plot of the story." Nikkia scoffed.
> 
> "What?" Adrien was confused.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "What, what?"
> 
> "I don't know." Nikkia burst out in laughter, and her head gets pushed down by Josef, whose smirking. "Ack! Stop it!" Nikkia laughed harder.
> 
> //
> 
> Yes guys, this is just another filler.

"Adri-kins!" Chloe ran-hugged Adrien.   
  
"Nani!?" Adrien gasped. He was surprised Chloe hadn't got pepper sprayed today. He looked over surprised at Nikkia, and saw her and Josef cry slightly to themselves.

"Nani he says. Never knew he spoke Japanese." Nikkia face-planted onto her desk. Josef looked like he was about to die. His normally organised brown hair was unorganised.

"Adri-kins! Please stop this torture! I know you're only hanging out with Marinette and her gang because you want to make me jealous! It worked! Please come back to me!" Chloe pouted. Nikkia's eyes flared, and she was about to Taekwondo kick Chloe, but got held back by Josef.

"Remember this is-" Josef started.

"Yeah, yeah. A filler." Nikkia huffed, before settling. Adrien pushed Chloe gently away from him and walked over to them. Nino and Alya had already joined them.

"Why aren't you doing anything to Chloe? You've been acting strange..." Said Adrien to Nino. He was confused on why the gang was being different.

"Well of course. This is a filler. We won't do anything relevant to the plot of the story." Nikkia scoffed.

"What?" Adrien was confused.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"I don't know." Nikkia burst out in laughter, and her head gets pushed down by Josef, whose smirking. "Ack! Stop it!" Nikkia laughed harder. They all soon burst out into a fit of laughter, Chloe glaring behind them, before pushing past Marinette, followed by Sabrina.   
  
"What happened to her?" Marinette asked

"Oh, hi Marinette." Adrien greeted. Him and Marinette had gotten better.

"Hi Adrien..."  
  
"Adrine dissed Chloe. But that was pretty obvious to happen. Chloe is like the opposite of a boy magnet. I bet she only likes 'em hot and rich. That's why I despise her." Nikkia scowled, while Josef looked at her passionately.

"I thought you hated her because she was a bitch to Marinette?" Adrien questioned.  
  
"Well that's one reason. The other is that she's the basic epitome of how most people see high school, or mainly, girls. Only interested in the boys with money and good looks. She could care less whether they were shitty or not. As long as they are famous/hot/rich or anything else she's fine with it. She shuns the rest, treating them like their simpletons. I hate her for that. But many people hate her so, whatever." Nikkia chuckled, before resting, and slumping onto her desk, and sleeping. Adrien watched as Josef cried slightly.  
  
"She could be the next Miku... They way she's so passionate, and loves to sing as well... I need to find an outfit!" Josef proclaimed. He took his computer, and started typing away. Adrien smiled. He looked around, seeing Marinette and Alya discussing her clothing designs and Josef typing away, glancing slightly at Nikkia. It warmed his heart. In just two months...

 

**_He finally felt happy without his mother there_ **

 

**_((Author Butt in- My computer switched into another site in the middle of typing! Happily, I quickly switched back, and my typing was still there. THANK GOD!))_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOO HAPPINESS!


	7. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I AM TERRIBLE AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES! SHIT!)

"UGH YOU JERK-NERD!" Chloe shouted at a shivering boy in glasses. "THIS IS WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" She stomps off, leaving a shattered science project behind her. The shivering boy looks at the science project in distress, and cries.

 _"Fly my little akuma, and akumatize him!"_ Said a velvety-panty wetting voice. The little butterfly flew to the boy, and a purple silohuette of a butterfly appeared on his face. " __Professeur, i'm Hawkmoth. I'll help you get revenge on that insubordinate girl, if you help me get Ladybug's miraculous."  
  
  
"Yes HawkMoth." Said the boy, as he was taken over by a dark bubbly cloud.

//////

Nikkia shivered. "I have a strange feeling we won't be having a good day today."  
  
"You say that every Monday." Adrien sighed. Nikkia nodded. She then groaned as Chloe came waltzing in, like she was a Princess.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I could burn her wardrobe." Nikkia groaned.

** BOOM! **

"So that's why I had a bad feeling. AKUMA!" Screamed Nikkia as she grabbed Nino, Alya, Adrien, Josef's and Marinette's hands. She ran down the hallway, the rest of the school body following, before getting to the blocked door. There stood the akuma  
  
" ** _Where is Chloe? It's time I mix Hydrogen peroxide and sodium iodide together."  
  
  
_** Nikkia gasped. "Such violence! Wouldn't you rather use a corrosive acid, such as hydrochloric acid?"  
  
" __ **Actually that's a good idea. Burning the enemy slowly"**

"That's the ticket. And it's right there!" She points behind him.

**_ "Thank you! I will consider not destroying _ ** _ **you.** " _ He turns around foolishly. Running up, Nikkia taekwondo kicks him in the back, sending him flying into the science room.

"RUN YOU NERDS!" Nikkia continues running out the school. Adrien and the rest of the school are to in a hurry to be surprised. Marinette manages to escape, and runs into a closet.

"Okay Tikki, time to transform!" Out comes a weird, big bug creature ~~WHOSE SUPER KAWAIIIII!~~. ((MIRACULOOOOUUUUUUS TRANSFORMATION!)) And out steps Ladybug, who faces the akuma, who is busy getting himself out a supply closet.  
  
 ** _"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!"_** He gets up, and sees Ladybug.  


  
" _THERE SHE IS! YOU CAN GET YOUR REVENGE ONCE YOU GET LADYBUG'S MIRACULOUS!"_ Shouted Hawkmoth, his voice ringing in the akuma's ears. Blindly, he attacks. His weapon is a giant test tube, which seems to be spitting out corrosive acids. Ladybug vaults over him.   
  
"Try again!" Marinette giggles as she sends her yoyo into the courtyard. She ducks underneath one of the benches, and sees the akuma run out into the courtyard. She watches him closely.

" _What could be the akuma?"_ She looks at his outfit, and a specific item sticks out. He seems to have a planet on his head. It's like a hat.  _"Wasn't it the science fair in town today? Specifically in astronomy? Nikkia was talking all about it!"_  Marinette sighed, as she jumped out and screamed.  ** _"LUCKY CHARM!"_** She is met with a ribbon. "How is a ribbon going to work?"  
  
((BLAH BLAH BLAH! All that strategic shit and all.))  
  
"That's enough for you little akuma!" She says as she cleanses the butterfly. "Goodbye little butterfly."  
  
" _One day Ladybug. ONE DAY I WILL SMIGHT YOU DOWN!"_ Says the old man in despair.

"MIRACULOUS CURE!" Shouts Ladybug as she throws the ribbon into the air. She detransforms, and runs outside. The gang glomp her.  
  
"MARINETTE THE FUCK? NEVER, AND I MEAN DO YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Nikkia cries.

"Oh my god never again." Alya is crying harder.  
  
"Why smol muffin do this to my heart?" Nino cries  **harder.**

"Never." Josef says, **crying harder**

**"** Mari please never to that again! If we lost you..." Yet Adrien cries harder than all.

 

((AUTHORS BUTT IN- I was watching the top 10. Saddest Disney Moments of all time, and I got super emotional writing these last few words.  
  
"Don't worry guys! I was fine. I'll never leave..." But the words Marinette uttered... she knew....   


**they were a lie.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crying* Did I hit anyone with the feels?


	8. Backstories (Basically, next few chapters are in the POV of characters, and their backstories.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR STORY TIME!
> 
> XXXXX
> 
> "My father's... not the best." Adrien confessed.
> 
> "Don't worry Adrien, no one's parents are perfect, If you don't want to talk, you don't have too" Nikkia said as she squeezed Adrien's hand. Adrien felt the glare of Josef, but he ignored it. He teared up a bit.
> 
> "aaaaaAAAAAHHHH THE CINNAMON ROLL IS CRYING!" Nikkia gasped. In slide Nino, and he put a tissue in Adrien's face.
> 
> "The fu-" Adrien started.

"JOSEF WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO!" screeched Nikkia as looked in the mirror. And yet again she saw the disgrace she was. She... **_was in a cat maid cosplay._** Today was World Book Day, and Anime Con, so she was dressed for both. She had let Josef pick her cosplay, and boy did she regret it. 

"Oh come on, you look cute!" Josef blush-laughed. He had been evil, and done this to her.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhn" Nikkia blush-grumbled. She grabbed her school bag, followed suite by Josef, who was dressed up as Kaito from Vocaloid. They both started to walk to school, which was a few roads away. Nikkia shrunk under the stares she got, and often hid behind people. And it was all because of that one day....

 

_Nikkia was only 11, and she was walking home from the bus. She had her sleeves rolled up, her high knee socks and boots on, seeing as it was a long way. Back then, she didn't really care what she wore, as long as she was comfortable. But today.._

_"Hey little girly." Said some dumbass drunkard. Nikkia kept silent, and continued to walk. That was until the drunkard grabbed her by the arm. She tried to kick him, but seeing as she was quite small and weak then, she just got pinned to a wall. She shrunk in fear. "Hey, hey. Where are you going? I just want to have a little fun." The drunkard said, as he closed in, his hot and alcoholic smelling breath against her face. Nikkia's heart rate hiked up, and she sucked in her lips, and closed her eyes. She felt his eyes creep onto her exposed neck, and she felt his face move towards it. And then he-"_

_"_ Nikkia? You okay?" Josef said as he stood concerned over Nikkia. She was breathing fast, and had curled up into a ball against the school doors. She shook her head, and stood up.  
  
"It's good. Just had a scare that's all." She said, not at all telling the truth.

"Okay.." Josef said warily. He walked into the school, and into class. He then stopped to say high to the gang. Nikkia did the same  
  
"Wow girl! You rockin' the cat cosplay!  _meow~"_ Alya said seductively. Nikkia laughed, wincing a bit.

"Yeah! You look really awesome!" Said Adrien, who was wearing his Ladybug cosplay. Amazingly, so was Marinette, and they both did a Ladybug pose together. Nikkia laughed

"Oh you guys."

" **Damn Nikkia's lookin' sexy though right?"** Whispered someone, and Nikkia's sharp hearing caught on it. Her breathing hitched-

_-he put his lips on her neck, his tongue slightly dragging up her neck. Nikkia's tears dripped a bit from her eyes. ("nO, NO NO THIS ISN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO!") Her mind screamed. The drunkard grinned against her neck, and he deepened the kiss on her neck, giving her a great red mark. Nikkia internally screamed as he felt one of his hands grip both of her wrists, and his hand started ghosting down her chest-_

_"NIKKIA!"_ The teacher and the class shouted. Nikkia snapped, and saw that she was curled up under her desk crying. She looked up, the image blurry, and saw the classes eyes on her. She felt trapped, cornered. She cried a little harder, her minor claustrophobia also kicking in. She was about to close in on herself more, when she was held by Josef, who patted her head. She finally got a hold of herself. "Nikkia, are you okay? I just announced that it's Lunch, so it's okay for you to go to the nurse's office." said Mrs. Bustier. 

"No. It's fine-" Nikkia was stopped.

"No, it's not fine. You're going to tell me what keeps going on!" Josef said, with desperation and worry lacing his voice.  
  
"Fine. But not here." She said, and once she said so, all the students except Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino went out. They dragged Nikkia outside onto a bench, and they looked at her eagerly. "So basically."  
  
(AUTHOR BUTT IN- Nikkia is telling the story right now, so i'll be continuing from where I left the story off.)

_-Nikkia scrambled, hoping that he wouldn't do what he intended too. But he did._

_(MATURE WARNING FROM HERE ON OUT! Now I gotta change the rating damn it.)_

 

_He took a handful of her breast, and squeezed. Nikkia screwed her eyelids in even more, a few tears dropping out. The drunkard continued to grope her, until he let go, and started ghosting his hand down further, to her nether regions. Nikkia just didn't know what to do, she was crying, wheezing, and seeing as she attended multiple choirs, so unfortunately, she had lost her voice that same day. The guy put his on her skirt, and lifted it. That's when it started. Nikkia felt exposed, dirty and filthy. The guy then did something worse. He started to slowly move his hand up her thigh, before reaching her black and pink panties. She squirmed in horror, wishing, hoping; that someone would appear. **But no one came.** So... he put his hand under the centre of Nikkia's panties, and slid them back. He didn't get the effective response he wanted, seeing as Nikkia was disgusted, and wanted nothing of this. But, of course, he didn't care. He just did the same thing, but this time, removing her panties, and slipped two fingers into her.  **slick. wet. folds.** Nikkia just wanted it to be over, feeling so discouraged and ugly underneath this man's touch and hold. He decided to start pumping his hand in and out, mixing the pace with each thrust. To Nikkia's joy, he finally took his fingers out. He must have had something to do, because he let her go. But before he could go, Nikkia got herself up and kicked him between the legs. Grabbing her bag and pulling up her panties, she ran. Crying. And ever since then, any kind of exposure of her body leaves her disgusted of herself._

"......." No one said anything. Josef was just emotionless, Alya and Nino were bubbling over with tears, and so were Adrien and Marinette. 

 

XXXXXXX  
  
Finally school ended, and Nikkia was walking home. She had accidently misplaced Josef, and it was dark. Nikkia was about to turn the corner, before she was dragged into an alley. Her breathing hitched, and her pupils dilated. The man was drunk. She struggled, and managed to get away. For like a minute, before he grabbed her and pinned her against a wall. 

"HEeeeey where are you going?" The guy slurred.

"The fuck away." Struggles again. The guy holds her tighter. Her breathing is off the charts, and she's starting to shrink back into her 11 year old self again. Before the guy covered her mouth to stop her from shouting, she let out one more scream. "JOSEF!" She shouted, before her scream got smothered. The guy bent down to his hand and.... he get hit in the face with a tennis racket. There stood Josef. However, he looked more dangerous. His eyes were emotionless, and his eyebrows were pierced with anger. How then put his hand on his back, and slid out his katana. Then, he charged. The guy had just newly regained his consciousness, and seeing the new boy in the scene come running towards him, he ran for his life. Josef continued, determined to kill the man. However, at the sight of Nikkia curled up in a ball, he decided to let him live. He slid the katana back into his shirt, and picked Nikkia up. She was still crying and panicking a bit, but being in Josef's arms helped her calm down. He continued walking across the streets, until they got to her home. By then, she was half asleep, and before she slept, she whispered, "Thank you..." She snuggled against his chest, and slept. He glared at her. "Why are you so cute? It shouldn't be allowed." He chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, wasn't that a nice ending. Also, just to say, Marinette and Adrien are going to have very tragic backstories, much longer than this one, so I'll be doing their side bitches first. BYE!


	9. Josef- Too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef was quiet. He had been this way ever since... then. When he was told that he was too much.
> 
>  
> 
> XXXXXXXX
> 
> Most of the feels will go into Adrien's chapter, so keep your eyes dry. Well, try. MWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH

"Come on, you can do it! Just go tell him!" Said a few girls, who were pushing there friend towards Josef. He watched them silently as the stuttering girl came towards him.   
  
  
"U-uh J-josef. I just wanted to say that I-I have....." Her speech gets cut off. Then, she snaps her head up, which is in a blushing mess. "I have a crush on you!" She stammered quickly. She covered her face, blushing hardly. Josef smiles at this, and puts his hand on her head. The girl looks up hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry. I already like someone." He kept it short and blunt and walked away. The girl has a few tears running down her cheeks as her friends hug and comfort her. Josef sighs, " _Everytime."_  

~~ _**The rest is now in Josef's POV. Enjoy.  
** _ ~~

"Josef!" I looked over as someone called my name. It was Nino and Marinette. I walked over to them, and saw that they were looking at a letter. "What happened? These people don't seem to be happy with you." Marinette questioned. I was confused, not knowing of any mistakes or problems I may have caused. Until I saw a few words.  **Rejected, Upset, Misleading.** I knew that this must have been about the girl. I sighed in frustration.

"A girl confessed to me and-"

"Say no more. Nikkia!" Marinette shouted to Nikkia, who was talking to Adrien and Alya.  
  
"Coming." She walks over. It was a hot day, and she was wearing a black crop top with high waist shorts to go. She obviously had her signature thigh length socks. "What code?"

"Rejected." 

"Got it." Nikkia shakes her head. "Why do you get so many girls Josef? Don't worry. I'll sort it out." She goes to the crying girl in the edge of the classroom, and talks it out. The girl nods in recognition, and smiles. Nikkia smiles back, and leaps down the stairs. "All done. Heh. I'm an angel. Don't worry Josef." She pats him on the head. Josef smiles. But its a small one.

 

_Josef was only three. He was playing on a slide, and he was with his three other friends. They were talking. "I can't wait until I'm grown up, and I have a wife. I'll make sure she gets the best things!" The boy beams. Josef jumps in," I'll make sure my wife is treated better. I'll cook for her!" He jokes. The boy doesn't seem to take it that way. He sniffles, and cries to his mother. Josef looks toward his, and sees the disapproving glare._

_"What did we say about your words Josef?"_

_"Don't speak to people, I'll only end up hurting them."_

_"Exactly. Don't worry. You'll get it eventually."_

* **Five years Later.***

_"Hey Leon, what's up?" He said to his brother._

_"Nothing really. How's home?"_

" _Mom's... She's been cheating."_

_"Woah! What?" Leon's voice changes to their fathers._

" _What? Josef! Give the phone to Danielle!" Shouts the voice._

_"_

_Josef hurries to his mother, and gives her the phone. He walks away, his thumb in his mouth, and his eyes streaming with tears._

_"Your words?"_

_"Don't speak.. You'll end up hurting them." Josef recites the same words over again, as his mother stands before him, her eyes merciless._

_"Don't speak. You'll end up hurting someone."_ Josef says. Nikkia's been tapping his cheek.

"Out of dream land you come big boy." She says as she looks at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

 

"Your not. Words are fine. Just think before you speak. That's what your mother should have told you. You didnt hurt anyone. You were truthful. Don't listen to her." Nikkia smiles. Josef just starts to cry, and hugs Nikkia randomly.

 

"Oh boy." She pats his back, sighing.


	10. Chloe Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'M BACK BITCHES!)
> 
> "Ugh, that slut! Going after Adrikins! She totally did something to him to make him reject me! She'll see, I'll destroy her and everything around her!" Chloe grumbles as she watches Marinette and co like the little shit she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Chloe with a passion. :)

" **SABRINAAAAAA!** " Shouted Cunty Chloe, the bitch of all Paris. Sabrina came scurrying in, cowering like a pussy. 

"Y-yes Chloe!?" She says, folding her hands together and swaying like a lovesick teenager on Valentine's day. 

"Look at Marinette and her friends! They totally hypnotized Adrien to like them! No way would Adrikins hang out with some losers like them!" Chloe folds her hands, and snickers. "Sabrina, be a doll and find out as much as you can about them... Blackmail them for all they are worth. Not like it's much! Mwahahahaha!" She cackles, as she sinks into the darkness like a vampire. Sabrina snickers, and behind her journey.

_**MONTAGE, BECAUSE I'M SUPER LAZY!** _

"Everyone sit down. Now." Said Madam Boustiere, who was mad for some reason... "I've been given some for intolerable news." She shoots a glare at Nikkia and Josef. Nikkia falters, and Josef looks alarmed. "I've been informed that two students have planning to switch sides and assassinate Ladybug, and help HawkMoth in his plans. Nikkia and Josef, what do you say to that!?" The whole class gasps. 

"I'm sorry but what! I LOVE Ladybug as much as you do, I would never dream of assassinating them!" Nikkia protests.

"Yeah! And how could we! She has powers, we're only two ordinary people!" Josef shouted. 

"I saw them with knives and guns in their lockers!" Said Sabrina.

"WE AREN'T LEGALLY ALLOWED TO HAVE GUNS!" Nikkia and Josef shout in unison. 

"Then what are these!?" Sniffed Cunty Chloe, holding up a bag with a letter saying, "Dear Josef, here are the guns you ordered for the assasination". Inside were yes, guns.

"Excuse me? I happen to be the best at English here, and whoever made the letter couldn't even spell assassination right!" Nikkia says, tears going down her cheeks. "Madamoiselle, we have been falsely accused!" 

"I'm sorry, but it's already been decided...You're both-" She was cut off by a policeman.

"UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON AGAINST LADYBUG!" Nikkia hugged Josef, sobbing recklessly. All he could do is watch in horror, as tears slipped down his face. Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Alya were frantically arguing with Madam Boustiere, while the rest of the class shot glares at Cunty Chloe.

"Two down, three to go." Sabrina cackled silently.


	11. Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien saves an old smol bean, gets powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just finished writing the chapter, then deleted like a dumbass.

"Stupid Chloe." Adrien kicked a pole, and sighed. His friends had been wrongly accused and imprisoned, and he could do nothing about it. 

He looked onto the streets, and watched an old  ~~ **smol bean**~~ walk across it. He was about to turn his head until he heard the sound of a car zooming towards the old man. He saw the car speeding towards the old man, and it looked like the idiot had no sign of stopping. Adrien ran quickly towards the street, and pushed the old man onto the pavement, just in a knick of time. 

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, concern flooding his face.

"Yes quite alright, thanks to you." The old man smiled from underneath him. Adrien scrambled to get off him, and helped the poor man up. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You saved me. You must be quite the hero." The old man said, smiling at him.

"I'm no hero...My friends got arrested for a crime they didn't even commit, and I was powerless to stop it." He looked down in sadness, but the old man just smiled.

"Well...Maybe you have the power to now." Adrien looked up, confused, but the old man was gone. Adrien decided not to investigate, seeing as it was getting dark, and began walking home.

Once home, he slumped onto his bed, wallowing in self hatred. Then, he felt something in his pocket. Adrien rummaged in it, and found a red and black box. He twisted round, and looked at it suspiciously. He opened it slowly, to find a ring. The ring was hypnotizing. He couldn't help but put it on. When he did, a black flying cat thing appeared in front of him. Seeing as he was a model, this didn't frighten him as much as it should've.

"Hey kid. My name's Plagg. And today, you become my owner. Congratulations." Plagg gave him a look filled with zero fucks.

"Cool. I'm Adrien. What're you?"

"I'm a kwami. Over a thousand years old."

"What's your deal?"

"I can turn you into a hero."

"...Really?"

"Yes. That ring is called a Miraculous. With it, you have powers many only wish they could have. With this power, you can fight along side Ladybug, and defeat Hawkmoth." Adrien mulled this over. Fighting with the love of his life, and becoming a hero. There were no negatives.  **Yet.**

"Alright, what do I have to say?"

"Claws out."

"Alright. PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!" The room flashed green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON DON DOOON


	12. An update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna talk about some stuff.

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an actual chapter update, and sorry I haven't updated in a while.

I've been dealing with a few things. Self hatred and suicidal thoughts.

It started a while ago, and I only opened up about it a few weeks ago. I'm getting better, but the pain of the past is still there.

I haven't been able to update due to this and my school life, so I'm to just rewrite the entire thing. Either that or create a new story. I realise that I need a new flame for Broken, and I there's too many mistakes for me to just ignore.

So to everyone that likes this, or keeps up, watch for either a new chapter, a new story or a reboot.

 

Thanks.

M.K out.

**Author's Note:**

> Real Cringy.


End file.
